Chapter 3: Captain of Orange Town: The Pirate Registers a Complaint!
←Previous Next→ Chapter "Wealth, fame, power... Gold Roger, the King of the Pirates obtained this and everything else the world had to offer. And his dying words drove countless souls to seas. 'You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I gathered together in one place! Now you just have to find it!' These words lured men to the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine! This is the time known as 'The Great Pirate Era'!" THE SECOND SKIRMISH OF THE NIGHT! After helping reunite a mother and child, Artist and Pirate Vermilion D. Kara is invited to dinner. Bringing along talking cat, Yuri, the four enjoy a peaceful dinner until a group of poor-mannered marines interrupt their joy-filled outing. Now, having had Yuri take the two women away to safety, Kara faces the marines alone... Restaurant Vermilion D. Kara: "...you don't talk with food in your mouth!" The marine, now tied up and lying on the floor, uttered no response. As the other three marines looked at their comrade, Kara pointed with an outstretched hand towards the marine sitting at the opposite end of the table. Vermilion D. Kara: "Next there's you..." Marine E: "You bastard!" The marine stood up and drew his sword. He charged at Kara, who pulled out his sword and punched the other man in the stomach with the hilt without fully unsheathing his sword. Kara re-sheathed his sword while the marine slid backward and landed on the floor, face up. As the marine's sword fell to the floor with a loud clang, he bent his neck and looked at Kara. Vermilion D. Kara: "Not only did you have your elbows on the table, but you also slurp your soup way too loud!" As the marine heard Kara's words, he lost consciousness, his head dropping to the floor with a thud. The third and fourth marines stood up, not pleased with what Kara has done with their comrades. They both drew their swords. Marine C: "That's enough, you punk. You're under arrest." Kara glances at the two marines with disdain. Vermilion D. Kara: "Drawing your swords on a currently unarmed opponent? That's low. Didn't you see where that got your friend?" Marine F: "Shut up, you punk." The two marines charged Kara together. Vermilion D. Kara: "A shame, really. The two of you had rather good table manners..." Kara managed to evade their attacks and use the momentum of their speed against them, knocking one on his behind while twisting the other's arm behind his own back. In pain, the marine twitched and grunted as he dropped his sword. Marine C: "Let go! OW! You're going to hang for this! OWOWOWW!" Vermilion D. Kara: "Hang? For punching a few marines in a bar fight? If that were true, I'd of died seven times by now." The three marines still conscious released simultaneous gasps of shock? Vermilion D. Kara: "But if you want to test your theory, tell me where your base is, and I'll tell them myself." Ice Cream parlor Sitting on chairs at a table, Shanna sits down with three bowls of ice cream on a tray. Passing them out, she gives Angela a bowl filled with vanilla ice cream. Then, she hands Yuri, who sits on the table, a bowl with chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla ice cream piled high. Angela watches with eyes wide as Yuri eats his ice cream with a huge grin, while Shanna only smiles. Yuri: "What's the matter? You're ice cream is melting." Angela blinks and looks down at her bowl. Angela: "AH! I forgot!" Shanna: "Don't eat too fast, you two, or you'll get brain freeze." Shanna's bowl held the town's specialty, orange sherbet. Angela clutched her head in pain as her mother's warning came out moments too late. Shanna laughed while Yuri smiled. Shanna: "But I still feel bad about leaving without him." Yuri: "Don't worry. Kara just had to have a quick chat with those noisy marines. I bet that-" Vermilion D. Kara: "That I'll arrive any minute now? Sorry I took so long. Here." Kara handed Shanna a slip of paper. Vermilion D. Kara: "That kind manager was willing to let you run a tab for the meal. That's how much the meal was, and you can pay him back whenever you get the chance." Kara stepped inside the parlor, walking back out a few minutes later. His hands still wet, he sat down behind Yuri with a spoon and a napkin. Vermilion D. Kara: "Thanks for sharing." Yuri: "What?!? No way! This is my ice cream!" Vermilion D. Kara: "Oh, come one? You got a tower's worth. Just a little? I mean, we're not buying after all, do you really want to raise a high tab on these kind folks?" Yuri: "Then don't have any yourself. This is my ice cream, and I'm not sharing!" Vermilion D. Kara: "Come on, please?" The two women simplywatched the two go back and forth, Angela laughing at the silly "performance" while Shanna just smiled. Yuri: "The only way you're getting ice cream is if you order it yourself!" Vermilion D. Kara: "Fine then. As your captain, I order you to share before it's all melted!" Yuri looked back at his ice cream, where about a fourth of it was now a melted puddle sitting at the bottom of the bowl. Yuri: "Now look what you've done! You distracted me and now my ice cream's melting!" Vermilion D. Kara: "My fault?!? This happened cause you wouldn't share!" The two argued for a time, before Yuri, noticing half of his precious ice cream had melted, finally relented to his captain's orders. The two then proceeded to wolf down the remaining ice cream so as to not keep Shanna and Angela (who had finsihed eating during the argument) waiting. Vermilion D. Kara: "Tasty! That really hit the spot after such a nice dinner. Just wished those marines hadn't ruined it..." Shanna: "By the way, what happened to those marines?" Vermilion D. Kara: "Oh, them? I just informed them of my intent to file a complaint with their commanding officer later." Shanna and Angela both gasped in surprise. Shanna: "You're going to file a complaint with Captain Avidus?!?" Yuri: "Is that a bad thing?" Shanna: "He was personally assigned to Orange Town by the World Government, though no one knows why." Angela: "He's a big scary monster! He's got a mustache and a sword, and he's really good at killing pirates." Yuri: "And the marines let him get away with it?!?" Shanna: "He usually doesn't kill people, but there are a few deaths he caused, and for reasons we don't understand, both he and his men don't get reprimanded; now they don't even try to hide the extortion they perform." Vermilion D. Kara: "Even more reason to register a complaint, if you know what I mean." Shanna: "So, I know it's out of nowhere, but where are you staying tonight?" Yuri: "You've already done so much for us. We couldn't possibly accept such a kind offer." Angela: "Aww. PLEASE?" Angela stared at the two with her big round eyes and a puppy's begging lips. Yuri: "Sir?" Vermilion D. Kara: "Ugh, you know I'm a sucker for tears...Alright. We accept. On one condition: No cockroaches or crying babies. Is that something you can live with?" Shanna: "I think that's fair, don't you, dear?" Angela nodded. The rest of the evening was spent at their residence, filled with idle chit-chat and witty banter before everyone went to bed. Shanna's house In the morning, Shanna and Angela awoke to find their guests missing, leaving only a note in their wake. Attached to the letter was a beautiful painting of the moment the two had reunited. Shanna eyes watered at the marvelous brushstrokes, each one done with the skill and passion of a master craftsman. Angela, wide-eyed as ever, grinned from ear to ear at the painting's beauty. It truly was a masterpiece. Orange Town Marine Base Morning light shined over the old district, which was previously destroyed by Pirate Buggy the Clown. It was here that the marines had built their base. Towering over the town, the two looked at it as nothing but an eyesore. Reaching down, Kara petted the small cat, who smiled at his touch. Vermilion D. Kara: "This place really is beautiful." Yuri: "Yeah. It really is. Only thing ruining it is this ugly marine base, blocking the view. How about I change into something more appropriate for the situation?" Kara closed his eyes and smiled. Vermilion D. Kara: "Be my guest." With a puff of smoke, Yuri transformed from his chibi Guile Mode. His legs lengthened, his arms reverting to legs and growing to match. His torso lengthened, growing wider and more muscular. His tail grew to a length of nearly one meter. Now on all fours, his head morphed only slightly to match his new body. Yuri: "Transformation complete. Grace Mode, engaged. Now then, how about we go..." Vermilion D. Kara: "...file our complaint?" Yuri, now a full sized panther, nodded. Yuri: "Yeah. Let's." Chapter 3: End ←Previous Next→ Author's Notes * This series was the author's first attempt at written fanon/fanfiction. * This was one of the first attempts at a more choreographed fight sequence for the author to write. * "I apologize if it was too short; I am still new at this." * "Any comments or tips would be preferred in the comments section." Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Art of Piracy